Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?
Who Wants To Be A Millionaire is a Television show hosted by Sonic the Hedgehog. The lifelines are: Phone A Friend, 50:50 and Ask The Audience. Double Dip was later added as an optional fourth lifeline should a contestant decide to play Uh-Oh mode with it. The original series ran for 9 episodes from 2008 to early 2010, plus a test episode before the last one, a special Sheldon's Revenge episode, and a few other stupid random clips. The 4th episode added Uh-Oh mode to the mix. If a contestant wants to play that mode, he gains Double Dip as a fourth lifeline, but the $100,000 milestone is deleted (similar to the German version). SLF Productions (the new name for SoLLFaF) is planning new episodes in summer 2013. The revival will have the same game, except there is now a time limit for each question: 30 seconds on questions 1-5, 1 minute on questions 6-8 and 3 minutes on the final two questions. Contestants who play are 10 questions away from winning $1,000,000. If they get the third question correct, they $5,000. If they get the seventh question correct, they win $100,000. Should a contestant decide to play Uh-Oh mode, the second milestone is removed. Money Amounts #$1,000 #$2,900 #'$5,000' #$10,000 #$25,000 #$50,000 #'$100,000' #$250,000 #$500,000 #'$1,000,000' Notable contestants *Sheldon was the first contestant to walk away with no money on the second episode when he muttered an answer that Sonic mistakenly locked in, thinking that he would be going for that answer. He returned on the special Sheldon's Revenge episode, walking away this time with $100,000 after busting out on the 9th question. *Shadow the Hedgehog was the first contestant to win the million dollop jackpot on when he played the game on the 4th and 5th episodes. *Timmy Turner of Fairly OddParents fame was the second contestant on the Celebrity Edition of Millionaire, walking away with $500,000. *Garfield Arbuckle, on the same celebrity episode, decided to mess around with Sonic and switch places with him, pretending to complain that he has a bad back and the lukewarm seat was uncomfortable. He ended up asking Sonic the questions, and the two ended up winning $500,000 for his charity. *Snoopy Beagle played in episode 9 after Raymond the Squirrel won $100,000. Due to confusion in understanding what he was trying to say, Sonic unintentially locked in the wrong answer to his third question, and Snoopy ended up walking away with $0 (save for a copy of Sonic 2006 for the Xbox 360). Syndicated version There is a Syndicated version of the show, with Randy Cunningham as host (later Micheal Hartmann and then Phillip J. Fry) and was very similar to the Primetime version. The syndicated version ran for 2 seasons, 1st from March 3, 2012-April 7, 2013 and the 2nd running from April 12, 2013-May 7, 2014. The syndicated version was filmed on a smaller set (¾ m² smaller than the Primetime version) and on recording stage 9 (compared to recording stage 5 in the Primetime version). iOS Games Mobile versions of the game are released by SoLLFaF Pictures Interactive (later SLF Games) in August 7, 2010 (March 11, 2011 for the Movie and TV, Science, Music and Sports question packs and May 9, 2012 for the Syndicated version question pack) for the iPad, iPhone, iPod touch and iPod Nano. Nintendo Games In November 2013, SLF Games announced that a version of Millionaire will be released for February 12, 2014 for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. The version features the voices of Michael Hartmann and Sonic the Hedgehog and features question packs from both Primetime and Syndicated versions. Category:Who Wants to be a Millionaire: Lukewarm Seat